Una navidad para recordar
by KagomeHb
Summary: La Orden Oscura celebrara la navidad a lo grande...Lenalee se embriaga y esta a punto de hacer algo que no debe? Kanda? entren y dejen reviews. Dedicado a mi gran amiga Kaon-sama,KandaxLenalee Feliz Año Nuevo! Agradecimientos en la ultima pagina ;3
1. Chapter 1

**Una navidad para recordar**

Hola a todos, este fic es el primero que hago sobre la serie, realmente quería hacer uno anteriormente pero pues me animaron y aquí lo tienen. La pareja principal es LenaleexKanda. Se que es algo rara esta pareja pero es una de las que me gusta xD, espero sea de su agrado, y dejen muchos reviews.

**Dedicado a mi gran amiga Kaon-sama (esta vez escribí bien tu nombre xDu) Feliz Navidad onee-sama, he aquí tu regalo x3**

**Declaimer: **_esta historia no me pertenecen sino a la gran __Katsura Hoshino__**.**_

Estaba sentada en su cama mirando fijamente a través de su ventana la nieve que caía lentamente cubriendo totalmente los alrededores con su manto blanco, mientras pensaba acerca de su situación ya que era un nuevo día en la Orden Oscura, lo cual significa otro día tratando de aparentar que su vida seguía igual que siempre, aunque ella supiera que realmente no era así.

Suspiro pesadamente y se abrazo a si misma tratando de confortarse pues tenia impresión de que un sentimiento de desolación se apoderaba de ella cuando buscaba una solución a su problema, sin embargo sabía que no la hallaría.

¿Desde hacia cuanto tiempo se encontraba en esa gran encrucijada? , era la pregunta que se hacia todos los días, sobre todo cada vez que lo veía pasar sin siquiera obtener algo de atención de su parte por lo que decidió dejar las cosas tal como estaban a pesar de que estas le hicieran daño.

_¿__Lenalee-chan? ¿Estas aquí?_ – una voz conocida la saco de su ensimismamiento por lo que rápidamente cambio su comportamiento.

_¡Si, h__ola Miranda! ¿Qué sucede?_ – la joven exorcista que controlaba el tiempo la miro detenidamente puesto que noto algo extraño en su manera de actuar pero tan pronto como oyó la pregunta de su compañera olvido indagar sobre lo que le sucedía.

_Tu hermano te esta__ buscando, al parecer se trata de otra misión_ – la joven china camino rápidamente hacia el despacho junto con Miranda, quien aun sentía que algo andaba mal con su amiga.

Atravesaron los largos pasillos del lugar observando que la decoración navideña estaba presente. La Lenalee había olvidado por completo la celebración por estar pendiente de sus problemas personales.

_¡Este año la Orden se ve diferente con tanto arreglo! _– Miranda sonrío ante el comentario de la joven.

_Tienes razón….pero Allen y los demás se esforzaron mucho tratando de que todo quede perfecto_ – Lenalee también río al recordar por todo lo que sus amigos tuvieron que pasar para poder terminar con la ardua tarea de decorar toda la orden oscura.

Una vez que llegaron al despacho de Komui las dos jóvenes encontraron a Allen, Lavi, Kanda y Krory, quienes al parecer también habían sido convocados por el joven director.

_¡Mi querida Le - na - lee! _– Komui dejo velozmente lo que estaba haciendo para correr a los brazos de su hermana, la cual ágilmente logro esquivarlo al saber cual seria su reacción.

Los presentes solo sonrieron ante la escena que prácticamente se repetía día a día por lo que ya no era algo que les llamara mucho la atención. A los pocos minutos la joven reacciono y reparo en que allí se encontraba el motivo de su continuo pesar.

El joven samurai se hallaba frente a ella mirándola sin expresión alguna como siempre solía hacer. En muchas ocasiones ella deseaba poder tener una inocencia que la ayudara a leer mentes pues Kanda era un ser muy enigmático a su parecer, aunque ellos se conocieran desde hacia mucho tiempo.

Komui retomo su posición, colocándose detrás de su escritorio y tomando una postura bastante relajada, fue entonces cuando empezó a contarles sobre la "misión" que debían llevar a cabo.

_Verán….esta noche tendremos una celebración__ por las fiestas navideñas, y claro esta, ¡se servirá una grandiosa cena para todos! ¿Qué les parece? – _komui hablaba animadamente ya que desde hacia mucho tiempo no se celebraban este tipo defestividades en aquel lugar.

_¿Hablas en serio?_ – hablo un Lavi algo sorprendido.

_Por supuesto… ¿Por qué habría de mentirles?_ – Komui hablo en tono de fingida indignación.

Lenalee se sintió mejor al escuchar la propuesta de su hermano, pues seria un muy buen momento para aclarar su mente y dar fin a sus constantes perturbaciones mentales.

_Bueno__...eso es todo por ahora, espero que estén arreglados para la cena y luego de eso empezara la fiesta, ¡No lo vayan a olvidar!_ – Los jóvenes comentaban entre ellos, pero uno no estaba de acuerdo.

_No pienses que yo asistiré a una tontería como esta…..__!Me quedare en mi habitación! _– fueron las palabras pronunciadas por el joven samurai quien miraba despectivamente al grupo.

_¡__No seas tan orgulloso Yuu!, ya veras que te divertiras muc..._ – antes de que Lavi terminara de decir aquella frase, aprecio que la punta de Mugen se encontraba a unos pocos centímetros de su cuello- ¡_Ya te he dicho que no me llames por mi nombre baka usagi!_ – Kanda se encontraba listo para atacar al pelirrojo quien miraba con temor la filosa espada.

_¡Deténganse chicos!_ – se pronuncio Allen mientras se interponía entre Lavi y Kanda, este ultimo mirándolo furioso.

_¡Tu no te entrometas Moyashi! _– al escuchar las palabras de Kanda, Allen de igual forma empezó a inmiscuirse en el pleito

_¡__Mira Ba-kanda, será mejor que te calmes! _– al ver que les quedaba poco por perder los estribos Lenalee se paro frente a ellos.

_¡Quieren callarse de una vez! ¡Están actuando como unos niños malcriados__! ¡Sepárense en este mismo instante, oyeron!_ – los presentes se quedaron en completo silencio ante la reacción de Lenalee quien al parecer no se encontraba de muy buen humor.

_¡Bien dicho mí querida __y hermosa Lenalee!_ – dijo Komui quien en ese instante recibió una mirada de reprensión por parte de su hermana la cual al terminar de expresar aquello, salió del lugar dejando a todos muy sorprendidos.

_Feh, yo también me voy_ – Kanda salio a los pocos segundos rumbo a su habitación donde tenia planeado quedarse hasta que todo terminara.

Lavi, Allen, Miranda, Krory y Komui solo intercambiaron miradas de inquietud por Lenalee quien estaba actuando muy raro últimamente o al menos eso les parecía. Luego de unos incómodos momentos los exorcistas salieron del despacho de Komui para dirigirse al comedor donde tenían pensando hablar sobre las circunstancias del incidente.

A unos cuantos minutos del lugar, se encontraba Lenalee respirando agitadamente pues una vez que salió del despacho de su hermano corrió con todas sus fuerzas. Las palabras que oyó por parte de Kanda la hicieron sentir herida y frustrada, ya que no esperaba una reaccion tan frívola por parte de el.

Ella sabia que el era una persona un tanto aislada, sobre todo con el grupo y que algunas veces solía hacer comentarios un poco groseros, pero aquella celebración era importante e igualmente lo era, poder cumplir lo que le había prometido algún tiempo atrás.

_Estúpido Kanda..._ – susurro Lenalee al tiempo que unas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos – ¡_Estúpido!_ – la joven se desplomo de rodillas frente a la puerta de su cuarto al sentir tanta opresión en su pecho.

Cuando ya estuvo mas calmada se prometió a si misma disfrutar de aquella fiesta sin importar nada, por lo que rápidamente empezó a prepararse.

Un poco lejos de allí, Kanda se hallaba en su alcoba acostado en su cama pensando en lo ocurrido hacia unos pocos minutos.

_Estaba realmente furiosa _– comentó para si mismo al recordar la expresión de Lenalee.

¿Acaso había dicho algo malo? Se pregunto una y otra vez el joven exorcista dueño de Mugen, pero no encontraba respuesta alguna. El reconocía que fue duro al responder, pero todos allí estaban al tanto de que el no era partidario acérrimo de ese tipo de festividades por lo que no entendió el porque del enojo de su compañera.

Pero fue entonces en ese momento que se le vino a la mente un acontecimiento pasado en el cual el "prometió" algo, y que recién ahora recordaba.

_Ahora lo entiendo…_ – susurro el joven suspirando pesadamente – _Supongo que metí la pata…_ - Kanda se levanto y viró su mirada hacia la ventana ya que aquel día nevado le recordó lo ocurrido ese día.

_************Flashback************_

La orden los había enviado a una misión muy riesgosa a pocos días de celebrarse la navidad, por lo que Lenalee se encontraba algo deprimida, pues lo que mas anhelaba era regresar a la Orden para poder estar en unión de todos sus amigos, cosa que para Kanda era algo irrelevante, ya que no le gustaban estos días del año.

_Espero que pronto podamos irnos…_ - dijo Lenalee al tiempo que miraba el calendario que se hallaba en el establecimiento donde se encontraban descansando.

_Es mucho mas importante cumplir con la misión…..no pasara nada si pierdes un año de celebración__ navideña_ – comento el joven escuetamente, pero tan pronto termino de hablar noto que en el rostro de Lenalee se formo un gesto de tristeza por lo que se sintió algo incomodo.

_Sabes…_ - al escuchar la voz de la joven Kanda alzo su mirada que momentos antes había dirigido hacia otro lugar - _ deseo regresar porque quiero…es decir, deseo con todo mi corazón poder compartir la alegría de estos días con las personas a las que tanto quiero, para mi…no es solo una día mas, es también una fecha en donde podemos olvidarnos de las preocupaciones y celebrar en familia_..._porque_ _para mi eso es lo que ustedes son…mi familia_ –Lenalee termino aquellas palabras sonriendo calidamente, haciendo que Kanda se sintiera mal por lo antes dicho.

_Yo…no quise hacerte sentir mal…lo la-lamento…._- Lenalee se quedo atónita al escuchar las disculpas de Kanda ya que el jamás se disculpaba con otras personas, pero este simple acto por parte de el, la hizo sonreír plenamente y sentirse algo "especial".

_No te preocupes….bueno__, creo que ya debemos volver a patrullar _– la joven china se levanto de su asiento con intenciones de salir cuando de pronto volteo hacia Kanda quien la miro fijamente – _Promete algo ¿si? _– el samurai solo asintió levemente sin quitar su vista de ella – ¡_Celebremos la navidad juntos la próxima vez!_ – y fue así como el joven volvió a asentir mirando a Lenalee desaparecer por la puerta.

_**************__**End**__** Flashback************_

Fue así como Kanda decidió o mejor dicho "se forzó" a si mismo a asistir a aquella fiesta organizada por Komui quien seguro lo molestaría al verlo presente, ya que después de todo, ver a Yuu Kanda festejando navidad no era algo que se viera muy a menudo.

El reloj marcaba las 8 PM, todo el mundo ya se encontraba reunido en el gran comedor esperando ansiosamente por la deliciosa cena que Jerry de seguro habría preparado.

Mientras tanto Allen, Lavi, Miranda y Krory hablaban amenamente contando diversas historias que sucedieron en el año para así entretenerse hasta que la cena se sirviera. Minutos después vieron a Kanda llegar, al parecer el joven se sentía un poco "incomodo" ante la situación de estar presente, pero Lavi se encargo de "arrastrarlo" literalmente a la mesa diciéndole que todo seria mas divertido si se unía al grupo.

_¡Ya no lo soporto chicos!_ – dijo Allen emitiendo un suspiro de pesadez.

_Vamos amigo…solo debemos esperar un poco mas, ya veras q pronto vendrá Komui para que al fin se sirva la cena_ – Lavi miraba atentamente los alrededores buscando al director quien llevaba bastante tiempo sin ser visto.

_¿Será que lago malo le sucedió a komui-san?_ – se pregunto Miranda quien también busco con la mirada al joven chino.

_¡__Feh!…no creo que algo pueda sucederle a ese sujeto…_- después de varios minutos de estar como ausente Kanda se hizo presente con ese comentario.

_No quiero imaginar nada pero al parecer tiene algo que ver con__ la señorita Lenalee ¿no creen?_- Krory miro a los exorcistas quienes intercambiaron miradas de desconcierto.

_Ahora que lo dices Lenalee tampoco esta aquí…__._ – Lavi empezó a preocuparse, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, ya que tratándose de Komui seguro estaba planeando algo mas.

Ni bien termino de decir esto, las puertas del comedor de abrieron dando paso a que se hiciera presente el joven director luciendo un traje de gala bastante "exagerado" para la ocasión y a su lado nada mas y nada menos que una Lenalee muy abochornada pues estaba vestida de una forma muy distinta a la normal.

Llevaba puesto un vestido largo de seda color negro, el cual iba ceñido al cuerpo resaltando su esbelta figura, con un escote delantero algo recatado y otro detrás, que llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda. Igualmente una abertura se hacia presente en la mitad del muslo dejando ver así parte de este y llamando la atención de todos los exorcistas y demás personajes presentes.

Su hermoso cabello oscuro estaba suelto cayendo libremente sobre sus hombros dándole de esta manera una apariencia mas madura.

_¿Lenalee?_ – Allen se quedo pasmado al ver aquella imagen de su compañera.

_¡Wow!….._- fue lo único que pronuncio Lavi al ver a la joven.

Krory y Miranda de igual manera expresaron su sorpresa, hablando entre ellos sobre lo bien que se veía la exorcista con aquel vestido. Y claro esta, Kanda abrió ojos de manera descomunal, pues jamás creyó ver a la joven lucir tan hermosa.

Una vez que todo el mundo guardo silencio Komui decidió que era un muy buen momento para hablar.

_¡Hola a todos! _– como siempre el director nunca dejaba de lado su conducta humorista causando que algunas personas sonrieran – _Como comprenderán, esta es una noche especial para nosotros, pues estamos celebrando pacíficamente una fiesta que nos une a todos _– Lenalee miraba a sus compañeros desde donde se encontraba mientras su hermano daba su discurso, y grande fue su sorpresa al ver en tal ocasión a Kanda, quien de igual forma la miraba.

_Y __así pues, mis queridos colegas, ¡demos comienzo a esta gran fiesta!_ – se oyeron fuertes aplausos provenientes de los exorcistas presentes, muchos de ellos que estaban sentimentales, quienes se abrazaron unos a otros, expresándose palabras de aprecio para demostrar el gran compañerismo que existía.

Luego de que komui terminara su discurso, Lenalee se acerco rápidamente a la mesa donde se encontraban sus amigos, tratando de evitar la mirada de todas las personas.

_Hola chicos…_ - la joven se sentó y entonces percibió la mirada de ellos - _¿algún comentario?_ – Lenalee se sentía muy avergonzada por lo que deseaba saber la opinión de sus camaradas.

_Bueno…etto…te ves hermosa_ – Allen lo dijo sintiendo sus mejillas arder de lo avergonzado que se sentía.

_¡Y yo lo apoyo totalmente!_ – comento Lavi sonriendo como siempre lo hacia.

_¡Es verdad, Lenalee-chan! ¡Te ves espectacular! _– Miranda sonreía alegremente a su amiga.

_Vaya, yo sabia que eras una joven muy hermosa, pero esta vez si que nos deslumbraste_ – Krory también se hizo presente con aquel comentario.

_¡Muchas gracias chicos!_ – la joven miro de reojo a Kanda quien parecía estar distraído mirando a un punto del comedor, por lo que se decepciono al no recibir un halago de su parte, pues hubiera sido recibido con total aceptación.

Transcurrieron un par de horas donde todos disfrutaban de la gran cena navideña, dejando a todos muy satisfechos y felices.

_¡Vaya que __al fin estoy satisfecho!_ – Allen suspiro aliviado ya que finalmente había terminado con su ración de comida.

_¿Y quien __no lo estaría después de haberse comido 20 platos de pavo, Moyashi?_- Kanda pronuncio esto en tono sarcástico molestando al joven de cabellos blancos.

_¿Y a ti porque te molesta, Ba-kanda?_- pero antes de que el samurai pudiera contestarle se oyó el sonido de un fuerte golpe en la mesa causando la atención de los jóvenes.

_¿Quieren dejar de pelear?__ Estamos cenando…_ – la voz de Lenalee sonaba algo molesta nuevamente logrando así que ambos jóvenes cesaran la pelea.

_¡Lo siento!_ – Allen se disculpo ya que no deseaba recibir otra reprimenda por parte de su amiga.

Pero por otro lado Kanda solo se levanto sin decir ni una sola palabra y se fue del lugar dejando a todos callados.

_Al parecer Yuu __ esta malhumorado, será mejor que lo dejemos solo por un momento hasta que se calme_ – dijo sabiamente Lavi tratando de animar a sus colegas.

_¡Es __cierto! ¡Seguro regresara pronto!_ – comento Miranda sonriendo nerviosamente tratando de convencer a su amiga pues ya se había percatado de que ella sentía algo "especial" por el samurai de cabellos largos, pero Lenalee logro disimular su pesar.

_Lo se, mejor preocupémonos por __divertirnos_ – Lenalee sonó esta vez desinteresada consiguiendo confundir a su amiga.

_Entiendo… – _Miranda guardo silencio y siguió degustando lo que quedaba de cena.

Cuando el reloj marcaba las 11 PM, las luces se apagaron por un segundo y luego se prendieron dando paso a una música bastante pegajosa causando así que todos se levantaran de sus asientos y comenzaran a bailar.

_¡N__o sabia que Komui estaba al tanto de este tipo de géneros musicales! _– Lavi movía su cabeza al son de la música.

_¡Lo se!...yo también estoy sorprendido_ – gritaba Allen quien miraba a sus camaradas bailar.

Por su parte Miranda se fijo que Lenalee miraba desinteresadamente su vaso de refresco, lo cual hizo después de que Kanda se marchara.

_Lenalee-chan… ¿estas bi…?_ – tan pronto como oyó las palabras de Miranda, la joven se levanto de su asiento.

_¿eh? Esto… iré a la cocina en busca de mas refresco ya regreso_ – prácticamente salio huyendo del lugar.

_¿Qué le sucede a la señorita Lenalee?_ – pregunto Krory mientras sorbía un poco de su te helado.

_Pues….creo que esta enamorada_ – susurro la joven recibiendo así una mirada de desconcierto por parte del exorcista vampiro.

Finalmente entro en la cocina, y para su gran alivio nadie se hallaba allí. Realmente pretendía buscar ese refresco helado que tanto quería, pero por una parte reconocía que huyo de la pregunta de Miranda, ya que no deseaba responderle.

_¿Qué podía decir?_ ¿_¡Estoy de maravilla!? – _se recrimino a si mismatomando de la nevera una botella oscura un tanto extraña, pero no le importó ya que se encontraba muy ocupada pensando en que decir si su amiga volvía a tocar el tema.

_¡Que __más da…!_ – entonces se llevo el vaso a la boca, el cual contenía un liquido color caramelo que al contacto con su paladar la hizo toser - _¿Que es esto?_ = se pregunto Lenalee mirando el contenido ambarino, pero nuevamente decidió aquello hasta que en un determinado momento comenzó a sentir que todo le daba vueltas.

_Creo que me siento algo mareada__…_= la joven trato de caminar un poco para evitar los mareos pero sus piernas no le respondían como ella quería.

A paso lento y sosteniéndose de todo lo que encontraba a su paso comenzó a caminar rumbo al balcón que quedaba del otro lado del edificio.

Por otro lado, Kanda estaba parado en aquel lugar mirando de nuevo la nieve caer, encontrando que esto lo calmaba y disipaba sus "preocupaciones". Suspiro otra vez y entonces escucho un ruido un tanto extraño que llamo su atención por lo que se puso en guardia empuñando su espada. Pero de pronto escucho una voz que se le hacia conocida o mejor dicho "bastante" conocida.

Se asomo despacio tratando de no hacerse notar y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Lenalee caminando en zigzag y al parecer tarareando algo semejante a una canción.

_Shalala…tururu_ = coreaba una y otra vez la joven china tratando de sostenerse en pie pero sin tener éxito.

Hubo un momento en el que estuvo a punto de tropezar y tener una caída fatal, pero sintió unos brazos alrededor suyo sosteniéndola firmemente evitando que esto sucediera.

_¿Pero que estas haciendo?_– reconoció la voz en aquel instante haciendo que su mirada se fijara en el dueño de esta.

_Kanda…_ - susurro Lenalee al mismo tiempo que unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos causando gran confusión por parte del mayor.

El joven se puso un tanto nervioso ya que no sabia como detener el llanto de Lenalee quien ahora se abrazaba a el.

_¿Qué te pasa? ¿__Te sientes bien?_ - esto ultimo logro que ella llorara aun mas produciendo que esta vez el joven se desesperara.

_¡No estoy bien!_ - grito a todo pulmón la exorcista, asustando a Kanda quien pudo sentir en aquel momento el olor a licor.

_¿Has estado bebiendo?_ - aprecio entonces la confusión que se formo en el rostro de ella.

_Puesh….solo shecuerdo haber bebido un jugo colorh ámbar de la nevera….eso es to...do _- terminado Lenalee riendo sin sentido.

_¿Jugo? Debiste confundir las botellas_ – ahora entendía el porque de su comportamiento tan anormal.

La joven solo empezó a tambalearse de un lado a otro jalando a Kanda quien perdió el equilibrio cayendo ambos estrepitosamente al suelo. Una vez que abrió los ojos, vio a Lenalee riendo otra vez y mirándolo.

_Upps…no fue mi intenshion_ – en ese instante Kanda aprecio que se encontraban ambos en una situación un poco embarazosa. Sentía le cuerpo de Lenalee muy cerca al suyo, al igual que su rostro, el cual pudo apreciar con mas detenimiento.

Las facciones de la exorcista eran finas, haciéndola ver como si su piel hubiera sido tallada en un material terso y delicado. A su vez sus ojos lilas, destellaban de manera especial, esta vez bajo hacia sus labios, unos hermosos y llamativos labios rosas que lo invitaban a ser probados.

_Kanda…_- aquella voz lo hizo perder el control y sin previo aviso poso sus labios sobre los de la joven quien no hizo nada por rechazarlo y que por el contrario se dejo llevar por aquel agradable instante.

A medida que el tiempo pasaba el beso de intensificaba soltando e vez en cuando algunos gemidos por parte de la joven. Kanda por su parte delineaba la figurada de Lenalee con sus manos, aunque fuera algo increíble de creer, la joven exorcista lo sacaba de quicio, por lo que el siempre buscaba la manera de evitarla, pero esta ocasión fue distinta, ambos estaban solos, ella no se encontraba en condiciones optimas de razonar y el….pues, sus instintos los guiaban a esto.

_Lenalee…_- su voz era ahora ronca por el deseo y la excitación que iba incrementándose poco a poco­ – _debemos detenernos antes de que…._ – pero los labios de la joven no lo dejaron terminar.

_No-no quiero_ – fue la respuesta que recibió entre más besos el samurai.

Lenalee ágilmente cambio de posición con el, quedando ahora encima y aprovechando así la oportunidad de besar el cuello de Kanda, quien soltó un leve gemido de admiración, pues no conocía este lado tan pasional de Lenalee.

_Yo…Lenalee….espera_ – pero la joven hacia caso omiso a las palabras del joven ya que estaba ensimismada en su labor.

_**Continuara**__**…**_

**Lo se lo se, seguro se quedaron con las ganas de ver mas acción y prometo que será así, pero en el segundo episodio de este fic. Dejen sus review ¡ **

**Una Feliz Navidad para todos Uds., deseo que la pasen en unión de sus seres queridos y que Dios me los bendiga. Un besote, nos vemos ja ne bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola! Al fin regreso con la actualización del segundo y ultimo capitulo de este fic el cual contiene lemon, así es que ya están advertido__.. Espero sea de su agrado ya que es el primer lemon que he escrito, no les quito mas el tiempo, lean y dejen sus reviews!!_

**Declaimer: **_esta historia no me pertenecen sino a la gran Katsura Hoshino__**.**_

_Yo…Lenalee….espera_ – pero Lenalee hacia caso omiso a las palabras del joven ya que estaba ensimismada en su labor- _Lenalee…!detente!_ – agarro a la exorcista por los hombros haciendo que esta vez se detuviera y lo mirase.

_Si seguimos de esta manera cometeremos una locura….y no quiero arrepentirme de nada_ – las palabras del joven la regresaron de un solo golpe a la realidad.

_¡__Perdón….perdón, yo no quería, perdón!_ – la joven entonces se dio cuenta de la comprometedora posición de ambos, haciendo que rápidamente se alejara de el, quien solo suspiro aliviado.

Lenalee no sabía que hacer ni como actuar, lo único que cruzo por su mente fue salir corriendo e irse muy lejos. Estuvo a punto de levantarse para hacer lo pensado pero Kanda fue más rápido y logro retenerla.

_¡Déjame! _­- Pidió ella tratando de zafarse de aquel agarre, pero no lo consiguió.

_¡No lo haré! ¡Cálmate primero! _­ Lenalee no deseaba mirarlo y menos seguir cerca de el porque temía que Kanda la despreciara o peor aun, le echara en cara su comportamiento momentos antes.

_Solo quiero irme a mi habitación….!por favor, déjame!_ – esto ultimo sonó como una suplica, por lo que el samurai simplemente la soltó.

_Será mejor que te acompañe…en ese estado quien sabe que te podría suceder…_ - el joven la miraba fijamente, pero en todo momento ella evitaba mirarlo.

_¡Ya estoy bien!...!puedo irme yo sola, no te preocupes!_ – la joven volteo apresuradamente rumbo al lugar donde se encontraba su habitación, pero al tratar de dar un paso sintió nuevamente que su cabeza daba vueltas y estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio de nuevo pero logro sostenerse en un muro cercano a ella claro esta, esto no paso desapercibido para el.

_No me parece __que eso sea estar bien, vamos…._-Lenalee sabia que no tenia escapatoria por lo que simplemente dejo que la guiara para así evitar algún otro problema.

Unos segundos después, ambos ya se encontraban de camino a la habitación de la joven, pero un silencio incomodo reinaba entre ellos haciendo que la atmosfera sea un tanto desagradable. Lenalee disimuladamente trataba de arreglarse un poco el vestido, pues una parte de este se subió cuando estuvo encima del joven dejando ver algo más de lo acostumbrado.

Al recordar ese momento un fuerte sonrojo se hizo presente en su rostro, puesto que jamás imaginó tener ese lado tan salvaje, por lo que rápidamente bajo la mirada e intento pensar fríamente evitando de la misma manera que su acompañante se diera cuenta.

Por otro lado, Kanda aun tenía en mente el motivo por el cual, la joven rompió en llanto al verlo, tal vez fue por su estado, pero por otro lado, estaba al tanto de que el alcohol lograba abrir tus sentimientos mas profundos haciendo que uno exponga cosas que normalmente no haría, en su sano juicio.

*******************************************************************************************

_¿No crees que Lenalee__-chan esta demorando?_– pregunto una Miranda muy angustiada.

_Tienes __razón… no creo que conseguir un refresco lleve mucho tiempo ¿no?_ – razono Krory quien ahora miraba detenidamente entre el mar de gente tratando de ubicar a la joven -_¿O tal vez prefirió irse a descansar, no lo crees?_ – Miranda se quedó pensativa, pues tal vez Krory tenía razón.

_Solo por si las dudas iré a ver donde se encuentra…!ya regreso!_ – la joven se levanto solapadamente para no llamar la atención de los demás, pero antes de marcharse volteo hacia el exorcista Arystar - _¡no digas nada al respecto! _– y así la joven se fue en busca de su amiga.

_¿Sucedió algo kuro-chan?_ – pregunto un Lavi de manera suspicaz.

_¿Eh?...__! N-no…no es nada!, Miranda solo fue a tomar un poco de aire..._ – Allen miraba la escena sin decir nada ya que estaba ocupado devorando otro plato de pavo al horno que Jerry le guardo.

_Entiendo…Pensé que ocurría algo malo_ – Lavi volteo nuevamente hacia donde todos bailan y reía al ver que la felicidad embargaba aquel lugar.

Finalmente llegaron a la morada de Lenalee quien por alguna razón no deseaba abrir la puerta.

_¡Ya llegamos…ahora si puedes irte!_ – por algún motivo Kanda noto que ella estaba actuando de una forma un tanto peculiar desde el incidente, su mirada estaba cabizbaja y su manera de hablar lo perturbaba.

_Supongo….pero respóndeme algo antes_ – esto extrañó mucho a Lenalee poniéndola nerviosa, ya que Kanda no era de aquellas personas curiosas que te preguntaban algo y le gustaba indagar cuando tenia dudas.

_Di-dime…_­- la joven mentalmente rogaba porque no fuera lo que estaba pensando.

_¿Por qué lloraste__ repentinamente?_ – esto fue un balde de agua fría para ella, no estaba preparada para dar una respuesta concreta y menos a el.

_Veras…yo….es que…solo…._ – tartamudeaba terriblemente lo que ocasionaba que Kanda la mirara aun más, haciendo que su nerviosismo aumentara, pero finalmente pudo articular una ultima frase - _ no lo se…._

El samurai sabía que estaba mintiendo, por algo se conocían desde pequeños, compartiendo así la mayor parte de su vida y ella jamás había sido buena para ese tipo de cosas.

Al notar que no dejaba de mirarla Lenalee supo que el no se iría tranquilo hasta recibir una respuesta "verdadera". El era una de las personas que mas la conocía y por ende supo asimismo que sus palabras no lo convencieron sino por el contrario lo dejaron aun mas intrigado.

Básicamente había buscado por todas partes a la joven china, desde la cocina hasta aquel balcón del otro lado de la Orden, pero no la encontró, por lo que simplemente decidió ir a revisar su habitación.

Algo en su interior le decía que debía ser un poco sigilosa, no entendía exactamente el porque, pero así lo hizo. Llego a un largo corredor, el cual tenia que atravesar para poder llegar hasta las habitaciones, cuando estuvo casi por la mitad un par de voces se le hicieron conocidas por lo que instantáneamente supo de quienes eran.

Lentamente asomo la cabeza logrando ver a Lenalee y a Kanda parados frente a la puerta de la habitación de la joven, a su parecer ambos discutían, lo cual causo un dejo de preocupación hacia su persona pues no le gustaba ver a sus amigos pelear, fue entonces cuando de pronto oyó un poco de lo que ambos estaban hablando.

_¿Porque no eres sincera? ¿Hay algún motivo por el cual no me lo puedas decir?_ – el joven se sentía como un completo tonto, de la noche a la mañana se convirtió en un preguntón y solo porque algo no le cuadraba, por lo que nuevamente se recrimino a si mismo.

_¿Por qué estas tan interesado en saberlo? _ – Lenalee empezó a defenderse ante las constantes preguntas de su "amigo" quien ahora se notaba un tanto irritado.

_¡Me interesa porque lloras__te delante mío sin razón alguna...!._- cada vez se iba exasperando mas y mas, Lenalee se sorprendió pues esto le dio a entender que se preocupaba por ella.

Miranda se sintió mal al estar escuchando sin permiso aquella conversación por lo que decidió regresar, puesto que si ellos se daban cuenta de su presencia tal vez todo terminaría peor, así es que tal y como vino se retiro rogando que todo acabara bien y los inconvenientes de los dos jóvenes se disiparan.

_Descuida no fue nada en especial, ¡solo olvídalo!_ – aun mantenía aquel tono de firmeza sobrehumano, pues realmente por dentro temía que su fachada se rompiera y dejara fluir de nuevo su nerviosismo, después de todo tenia delante de si a Yuu Kanda.

_No se porque me tomo la molestia de preocuparme por ti….creo que__ solo perdí mi tiempo _ – su tono de voz era frió y mostraba una mirada de enfado total.

La joven lo miro impresionada, ya que el abiertamente le confeso su preocupación y de un momento a otro su desprecio y enfado. Un par de lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos al escuchar aquellas palabras que le partieron el alma. Verdaderamente tenía mucho miedo…miedo de que al decirle la verdad sobre lo que sentía por el solo lo alejara más de lo normal y que todo empeorara.

_Perdón…__no quise causarte problemas_- sin nada mas que decir entro en su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si, dejando a Kanda parado y sintiéndose culpable.

Lenalee se quedo parada detrás de la puerta, llorando en silencio y amargamente, le dolía mucho, pues no deseaba que su relación con el se arruinara de esta manera y sobre todo por culpa suya, luego se dirigió a su cama donde tomo una almohada y con ella cubrió su rostro para así poder descargar toda aquella opresión que la embargaba.

El ya estaba de regreso a su habitación, pero un sentimiento de culpabilidad lo embargaba, tal vez había sido un poco duro con ella, pero se dejo llevar por su acostumbrado carácter explosivo lo cual no pudo evitar debido a las circunstancias.

_¡Me odiare por esto__…! _– pensó el joven dando media vuelta y regresando hacia el encuentro de la exorcista.

Miranda volvía al comedor donde el ruido se incremento considerablemente incomodándola un poco.

_¿Encontraste a la señorita Lenalee?_ – pregunto Krory al ver a su amiga sentarse junto a el.

_S-si…esta bien, tenias razón regreso a su habitación porque estaba agotada después de tanta emoción jeje_ – la joven trato de sonar lo mas convincente posible para que no levantaran sospechas.

_¡Ah bueno!...entonces ahora podremos disfrutar sin preocupaciones_- dicho esto Arystar se levanto y tomo la mano de Miranda dirigiéndose ambos al centro de la pista para unirse a los demás. Allen, Lavi y Komui habían formado un círculo donde todos mostraban sus pasos de bailes a excepciones de algunos que de alguna u otra manera hacían un gran esfuerzo para "bailar.

_! No__ puede ser! Mi hermosa y querida Lenalee se esta perdiendo esta gran diversión, ¡iré a buscarla inmediatamente!_ – Komui estuvo a punto de salir del comedor pero Miranda logro intervenir a tiempo.

_Etto…ella esta descansando ya, Komui-san….estaba agotada_ – Nuevamente tuvo que mentir por el bien de su amiga.

_¡Pero si era una noche especial para ella! ¿Cómo es posible que esto sucediera?_ – el director hacia gestos muy divertidos pues había bebido algunas copas de sake.

_¡Lo se! Y me pidió que la disculpara….además me dijo que por favor disfrutara en su nombre…_ - la joven le imploraba al cielo para que el director se creyera lo que le decía.

_¡Esta bien!...pero solo lo hago porque mi linda Lenalee me lo pidió _- y sin mas el director siguió con lo suyo, logrando que el alma de Miranda volviera a su cuerpo.

Se levanto de su cama y decidió salir a tomar aire fresco, porque no le hacia bien quedarse encerrada y menos sin tener sueño.

Sus piernas la llevaban por si solas hacia el lugar donde todo comenzó, o al menos eso creyó. Estando parada en aquel balcón, todos aquellos recuerdos de hacia unos momentos volvieron a ella ocasionando que se sonrojara una vez mas.

_Creo que soy una pervertida_…- sonrío melancólicamente la joven mirando el blanco paisaje que había dejado la nieve.

Se abrazo a si misma al sentir la brisa nocturna o mejor dicho matutina, después de todo ya eran casi las 3 de la mañana y olvido por completo cubrirse antes de salir de su habitación, ya que aun llevaba puesto aquel vestido.

Kanda debía pasar por aquel lugar otra vez si quería llegar a su destino. De pronto volvió a rememorar lo sucedido anteriormente y un calor interno se hizo presente sorprendiéndolo.

_¡Rayos!_ – el joven se lo dijo para si mismo, de repente cuando llego al balcón, paró estrepitosamente al ver a Lenalee allí también.

Algo le dijo que volteara, sentía una presencia detrás suyo, pero no pensó encontrarlo a el de nuevo, parecía que el destino le estaba jugando una mala pasada o quizá, no seria tan mala después de todo. Ambos se miraban, ninguno emitía palabra alguna, solo se oía la música del comedor que cambio de un tono alegre y divertido a uno más lento.

El samurai se fijo que la joven tenia frió, después de todo el ambiente era invernal y ella solo vestía un ligero vestido que no la abrigaba, acto seguido se quito la chaqueta y se acerco a ella colocándosela.

_Gracias_…- susurro la joven bajando la mirada al notar su cercanía.

_Deberías ponerte algo mas grueso…podrías resfriarte_ – comento desinteresadamente Kanda, según el.

Lenalee sonrió al verlo actuar como si realmente no le importara, pero igual se alegro al ver que volvían a la normalidad.

_Lo siento…con todo esto, no tuve cabeza para cambiarme..._ – comento la joven aforrándose más a la chaqueta ya que el frío se hizo mas intenso, o al menos eso le pareció.

.

No supo como, solo sintió unos calidos brazos rodearla dándole un poco de calor para así reconfortarla. El tampoco sabia muy bien porque lo hacia, pero se sentía tranquilo estando junto a ella, abrazándola de aquella manera, aspirando el aroma embriagante que emanaba de la joven y sin que nadie los molestara.

Lenalee alzo la vista hacia el samurai tratando de descubrir en su mirar la razón de aquella amabilidad y solo logro quedarse hipnotizada por aquellos ojos azules que algunas veces mostraban una frialdad incomparable pero que en ese preciso instante solo expresaban_** ¿ternura?**_

Lentamente sus rostros acortaron distancia en un primer momento, rozando levemente sus labios hasta que finalmente los unieron del todo. Lenalee coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello del joven quien a su vez puso los suyos alrededor de la estrecha cintura de ella, para que de esta manera pudiera juntar aun más sus cuerpos.

El beso volvió a subir de nivel, haciéndolo mas pasional, ambos sentían la enorme necesidad de explorar mas allá de lo permitido, su razón estaba dejando de funcionar y solo se dejaban llevar por el instinto natural.

En un sorpresivo movimiento Kanda la arrincono contra la pared, pegando más su cuerpo al de ella, arrancando un nuevo gemido, lo cual encendió su deseo aun más. Lenalee por otro lado besaba cada parte del rostro del samurai, para luego descender a su cuello donde daba besos más fogosos.

Kanda disfrutaba sentir aquellos labios suaves recorrer parte de su piel, y sentía también que su respiración estaba mas acelerada, como en el comienzo. No quería caer dominado por lo que ágilmente tomo el rostro de Lenalee para besarla esta vez quitándole el aliento por completo, deslizo la chaqueta que la cubría hasta que cayo al suelo cosa que no fue notado por ella, hasta que sintió los labios del samurai saboreando su blanquecino cuello y deslizando a cada paso las tiras del vestido, los cuales caían a cada lado de sus hombros.

Las manos de Lenalee paseaban por el pecho de el, tratando de quitarle aquella playera negra que tenia puesta y que destacaba considerablemente sus bien formados músculos, al ver que la joven tenia dificultad tratando de despojarlo de aquella prenda, la ayudó quitándosela el mismo.

Ahora apreciaba en su totalidad sus músculos producto del constante ejercicio, y obviamente, algunas cicatrices que fueron dejadas por las batallas contra algún akuma. Otra vea fue el turno de Kanda, quien al verse mas descubierto, procedió a bajar lentamente el cierre del vestido que quedaba en la espalda.

_Etto…Kanda…yo…_ - la joven no terminó de hablar ya que el joven coloco el dedo índice en sus labios acariciándolos.

_No temas…._ – al escuchar esas palabras, se calmo, pues sentía muchos nervios por ser la primera vez de estar en una situación semejante con un hombre.

Estuvo a punto de bajar el cierre, pero la voz de Lenalee lo llamo antes de que sucediera.

_Kanda….no crees que este no es un buen lugar para….bueno…tu sabes_ – Kanda la miro detenidamente y una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, pues le pareció muy divertido ver la expresión cohibida de su compañera.

_Entiendo… ¡entonces vámonos! _– la tomo de la mano, cogiendo las prendas que yacían en el suelo y luego, los dos corrieron a través del largo pasillo llegando a la habitación del samurai.

Entraron y una vez allí, Kanda tiro las prendas cogidas momentos antes, para así volver a besar los labios de Lenalee, los cuales eran como una droga, tan adictivos…que no podías dejar de probarlos.

En esta ocasión, tomo el cierre y lo bajo totalmente, el vestido cayo al suelo dejando ver el perfecto y bien formado cuerpo de la joven en su totalidad, logrando poner en un estado de aturdimiento a Kanda, quien no dejaba de admirarla por su belleza.

_¡Deja de mirarme así!_ – le reprocho la joven al verse tan expuesta.

Cuando al fin recobro el sentido de la realidad, se acerco nuevamente hacia ella, posesionándose de su cuello, mordiendo y lamiendo a su paso, ocasionando que nuevos suspiros salieran de Lenalee ante tan satisfactoria sensación.

_M__e enloqueces…_ – lo había dicho y no se sentía mal por ello, era todo lo contrario, un peso que llevaba dentro por tantos años en el se disipo en aquel instante.

La joven creía volar ante aquellas febriles caricias que lograban aumentar su temperatura y querer sentir aun más el cuerpo de su amado, por lo que sin titubeos bajo sus manos hasta el pantalón del joven, quien al notarlo se separo un poco y la miro.

_¿Su__...cede algo?_ – Lenalee se sintió mal porque pensó que había hecho algo mal y por ende Kanda quizá se disgusto.

Kanda le sonrío nuevamente de una forma tan cautivante que logro calmarla, en esta ocasión, de pronto sus labios volvieron a ser presa de los del joven quien ahora sentía la necesidad de tocar aquel inmaculado cuerpo. Lentamente y con mucha cautela desabrocho aquella prenda fastidiosa que no dejaba ver los atributos femeninos de la joven.

Supo que Kanda no conocía la forma de quitar el brasier, por lo que rió divertida ante aquella escena, pues era una batalla campal entre el samurai y la prenda.

_No es divertido…no te __rías _ - comento el joven un poco crispado por no lograr con su cometido.

_Lo se…lo siento…yo te ayudare_ – pronuncio Lenalee mientras desabrochaba el brasier, dejando que Kanda admirara sus senos.

La joven volvió a sonrojarse de sobremanera al ver su reacción por lo que quiso taparse pero el joven se lo impidió al atraerla hacia el y besarla de nuevo. Retornó el camino a su cuello, degustando nuevamente la piel de aquel lugar que era tan suave haciéndolo pensar que no era de este mundo, hasta que paulatinamente descendió a sus senos donde comenzó a besar, morder y succionar los pezones de Lenalee que ya estaban erectos por la excitación

_K...Kanda...mmm _- Los gemidos de Lenalee no se hicieron esperar, era una sensación realmente agradable, ella acariciaba la cabeza del joven para animarlo a seguir con su labor. Dentro de ella una enorme felicidad estaba presente, debido a que finalmente estaba en brazos de la persona a la que mas amaba y ambos estaban a punto de entregarse en cuerpo y alma.

Estar parados en medio de la habitación se hizo incomodo para ambos jóvenes por lo que paso a paso pero sin separarse, retrocedieron hasta tocar el borde de la cama, en un santiamén Lenalee ya se encontraba recostada allí con Kanda encima de ella, evitando colocar todo su peso sobre aquel cuerpo angelical, se miraron por un instante antes de volver a unir sus labios, las caricias aumentaban más y mas conforme pasaba el tiempo al igual que sus deseos por unirse le uno con el otro.

Kanda bajo aun más por el cuerpo de la joven, dejando atrás sus senos para delinear con su lengua su piel hasta llegar el ombligo de ella, donde beso cada parte cercana y sin esperar mas volvió a descender hasta localizar aquella zona nunca antes profanada.

_¿K-Kanda, que harás?_ – pregunto la joven un tanto temerosa, pues aquello era algo nuevo.

_Shh….no te haré daño_ – se deshizo de esa prenda que cubría la parte mas intima de su amante dejándola por fin tal y como la trajo Dios al mundo, quedando completamente maravillado. Antes de proseguir la miro para así saber si Lenalee se oponía, pero grande fue su sorpresa al verla sonreírle como siempre lo hacia. Sin dudarlo poso sus labios en la intimidad de ella, saboreándola, ocasionando en la joven fuertes espasmos de placer que la estaban enloqueciendo, obligándola a cerrar los ojos ante tanta delicia.

Kanda se detuvo para admirarla por un momento y se sintió satisfecho de su labor, ya que al ver las expresiones de Lenalee supo que estaba disfrutando de sus caricias, claro esta el también empezaba a sentir los resultados de la excitación al notar que cierta zona de su cuerpo ya estaba completamente "despierta". Ahora la cosa fue mucho mas intensa cuando la joven sintió la lengua de el entrando en su intimidad, esto ocasiono que sus caderas empezaran a moverse al compás de sus movimientos.

_¡Aaah...K-kanda...yo…ahh!_ – no podía articular palabras, el placer era tan grande que se retorcía entre las sabanas blancas de la cama, hasta que finalmente llego a su primer orgasmo.

Lenalee mantenía su respiración muy agitada y al abrir sus ojos vio una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro del joven, de pronto una idea se le vino a la mente, se levanto y se acerco hasta el para besar y retornarle aquellas gratas caricias recibidas por lo que súbitamente hizo un camino de besos por todo su torso haciendo que el gimiera ahora.

_Mmm…_ - Kanda pretendía evitar a toda costa gemir ya que no quería demostrar que las caricias otorgadas por Lenalee estaban causando un gran efecto en el.

La joven seguía bajando hasta llegar a su estomago donde siguió dando algunos besos, pero sin darse cuenta una de sus manos rozo cierta zona del cuerpo de Kanda haciéndolo gemir aun mas.

_¿Eh?_ – se pregunto Lenalee al notar que en aquel lugar había un bulto, pero fue entonces cuando supo lo que significaba realmente causándole un enorme sonrojo. A pesar de estar asustada por ser su primera vez, decidió continuar con las caricias en aquella zona sensible y así lo hizo.

Kanda abrió los ojos enormemente al sentir los mimos de la joven en su miembro ya erecto, los gemidos salieron de su boca sin cesar, supo que esta vez no podría detenerlos ya que el hecho de sentir aquellas manos tan divinas lo hacían perder la razón. Su mano subía y bajaba a través de la intimidad del joven, Lenalee se percato de que esa zona era la mas placentera para el por lo aprovecho para darle todo el placer que quisiera. Sintió que estaba a punto de terminar por lo que sorpresivamente de tuvo a la exorcista y la tomo de la cintura para luego posicionarse entre sus piernas, dio una mirada fugaz para saber si tal vez Lenalee se arrepentía de esto, pero al verla allí, recostada debajo de el, prácticamente a su merced y mirándolo de manera suplicante, noto que ya no habían dudas entre ellos.

Muy lentamente comenzó a entrar en el cuerpo de ella, pues no quería causarle ningún daño, pero entonces cuando estuvo a punto de entrar completamente, noto la barrera que significaba la pureza de aquella mujer, llenándolo de orgullo ya que eso quería decir, que el era el primero y único en su vida. Sin perder mas tiempo dio una última estocada entrando totalmente en ella y rompiendo aquella barrera entre ellos que los separaba, pero tan pronto como lo hizo, sintió que las uñas de Lenalee se clavaban en su espalda y unas cuantas lagrimas brotaban de sus hermosos ojos, dándole un gran susto.

_¿E-estas bien, Lenalee? _– pregunto preocupado el joven al ver su reacción.

_S-si…no te preocupes…esto es normal…solo continua_ – esas palabras lo tranquilizaron y le dieron nuevamente el valor de seguir con su labor, poco a poco aumentaba la velocidad de sus movimientos, sintiendo que ahora el dolor de la joven se esfumaba dando paso a una nueva ola de sensaciones que jamás había experimentado en toda su vida. Ambos se sincronizaron al instante, moviendo las caderas al mismo tiempo, provocando así que el calor en sus cuerpos aumentara y los gemidos también.

Se mantuvieron así un buen rato hasta que llego un momento en donde los dos sentían que algo llegaría por lo que sus movimientos eran mas frenéticos, pegando aun mas sus caderas, ocasionando de esta manera los jóvenes llegaran a su primer orgasmo al mismo tiempo.

Kanda cayó encima del cuerpo de Lenalee tratando de que su respiración regresara a la normalidad. La joven poso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de este y luego se quedaron en aquella posición un largo rato.

_Gracias__…_- susurro Lenalee bajo, pero siendo escuchada por el samurai.

_¿Por qué?_ – pregunto confuso Kanda.

_¡Por hacerme la mujer mas feliz de todo el mundo!_ – comento Lenalee antes de cerrar sus ojos y quedarse profundamente dormida. Kanda sonrió por aquellas palabras dichas y antes de dormirse el también, beso la frente de su amante para luego entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo.

Pasaron algunas semanas desde aquel día y todo regreso a la normalidad en la Orden Oscura. Aun nadie sabía de que ambos ya estaban saliendo puesto que no deseaban causar conmoción por lo que simplemente decidieron verse a escondidas para evitarse problemas.

Fue una mañana cuando algo en particular sucedió, todo el mundo estaba reunido en el comedor para tomar el alimento principal y charlaban amenamente.

_¿¡Es un hermoso día no creen!?_ – comento el joven Walker mientras estiraba sus brazos, siendo observado por sus amigos.

_Cuando tiene que ver con comida, todo a tu alrededor parece hermoso_ – dijo Lavi en tono divertido causando que sus colegas rieran a excepción de una persona.

Lenalee estaba sentada frente a Allen y al notar por su rostro, parecía que no hubiera descansado bien, ya que estaba pálida y unas ojeras bastante notorias se hacían presentes en su rostro.

_¿Estas bien Lenalee-chan?_ – pregunto Miranda al verla tan desmejorada.

_Realmente no….me siento fatal, creo que algo me ha caído mal…_ - todos la miraron con curiosidad.

_¿Por qué lo dices? _ - pregunto Lavi mirándola detenidamente.

_Es que últimamente he tenido algunos mareos y nauseas, sobre todo al despertarme…_ - Miranda dio un gritito de angustia, ocasionando que los demás exorcistas voltearan a verlos.

_Miranda…no te preocupes,__ ¡cálmate!_– dijo Krory evitando que su compañera hiciera algún otro tipo de escándalo que llamara mas la atención

_¡Pero eso __debe ser grave! _­ - comento la joven exorcista manipuladora del tiempo - _¡pobre Lenalee-chan! ¡Yo cuidare de ti!_ – los demás jóvenes solo suspiraron al ver el comportamiento dramático de Miranda el cual era muy conocido.

_Solo por las dudas deberías hacerte una revisión, Lenalee…_ - le dijo Allen quien ahora tenía un dejo de preocupación en la voz.

_Entiendo__ Allen-Kun…así lo haré_ – Lenalee sonrió como de costumbre para tranquilizar a sus amigos quienes ahora se veían muy alterados.

Minutos más tarde se dirigió a la enfermería donde encontró a la jefa de enfermeras quien le hizo las revisiones correspondientes dando con un increíble descubrimiento.

_¡No puede ser…!_ – al ver la expresión de la enfermera, Lenalee temió que algo malo le estuviera sucediendo.

_¿Qué pasa?_ - pregunto Lenalee asustada, pero entonces la calida sonrisa de la enfermera la calmo un poco.

_¡Felicidades querida…estas embarazada!_ – aquello fue un shock tan fuerte que de repente sintió todo oscuro a su alrededor y un gran silencio_._

_¡Lenalee despierta!… ¿estas bien? _– aquella voz era familiar y al abrir los ojos supo quien era, Miranda estaba a su lado.

_¿Qué me paso?__ – _la confusión de la joven era notoria, pero de pronto recordó lo último que le dijo la enfermera Liza e instintivamente toco su vientre.

_Te desmayaste y la enfermera nos mando a llamar, los chicos y yo estuvimos aquí esperando por tu despertar_ – Lenalee miro alrededor esperando encontrarlos pero solo estaban ella y su amiga – _Los demás fueron sacados por la jefa de enfermeras….solo dejo que yo me quedara para cuidarte_ – dijo la joven un tanto pavorosa.

Un silencio incomodo se hizo presente, ya que Lenalee aun estaba terminando de procesar lo que le habían dicho. ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Cómo se lo diría a Kanda? ¿Estaría de acuerdo con tener al bebe?, muchas preguntabas se formaron en su cabeza causándole una gran jaqueca.

_¿Qué le vas a decir__?_- Lenalee salio de su ensimismamiento al escuchar la pregunta de Miranda.

_¿A...a que te refieres?_ – la joven estaba sorprendida pues no esperaba que su amiga también supiera de su condición.

_La jefa de enfermeras me lo contó todo…_ - Miranda sonrío amigablemente - _¡Felicidades Lenalee-chan!_

_Yo…!gracias Miranda!_ – Lenalee comenzó a llorar, pero no sabiendo exactamente porque, si era por alegría o por miedo…o tal vez ambas,

_Tranquilízate Lenalee-chan_ - su amiga se acerco y la abrazo tratando de calmarla.

_¡Tengo miedo Miranda! ¡Tengo miedo de que rechace al bebe!_ – el llanto de Lenalee se incremento haciendo que Miranda no supiera que hacer mas que consolarla.

_Todo saldrá bien Lenalee…yo se que Kanda no será capaz de abandonarlos_ – Lenalee se separo un poco de ella y la miro sorprendida al darse cuenta de que su amiga sabia lo de su relación.

_¿Cómo es que tu…?_ – pero antes de que Lenalee continuara su amiga la interrumpió.

_Aquel día de la fiesta yo los vi en el corredor, cuando ambos conversaban, luego de eso supuse que algo pasaba entre ustedes y pues al notar su sospechosa actitud en todas las misiones, claro esta entre la mas destacada, el comportamiento mas sobre protector que tenia Kanda contigo, eso me hizo imaginar que entrambos ya había algo mas especial_- Lenalee se sorprendió al notar el razonamiento de la joven exorcista.

De pronto oyeron que la puerta se abría y detrás de ella aparecía Kanda quien como siempre mostraba un semblante frío pero de pronto al ver despierta a Lenalee cambio se expresión a una mas relajada.

_Creo que me retirare _- dicho esto Miranda no sin antes dar un ultimo vistazo a su compañera y deseándole mentalmente mucha suerte.

Kanda se acerco a la joven y se sentó a su lado, otra vez el silencio se apodero del lugar y ninguno decía nada hasta que Lenalee por fin hablo.

_Hay algo que debo decirte…_- dijo la joven un poco dudosa, pues no sabría cual seria la reacción del samurai quien la miraba.

_¿Es sobre tu salud?_ – a Lenalee se le formo un nudo en la garganta cuando le preguntaron aquello.

_Si…es algo respecto a eso_ – las palabras salían suavemente tratando de no llegar la momento de decirle todo, pero por otro lado su agonía aumentaba mucho mas.

La joven respiro hondo y volteo a verlo pues mientras había dicho todo aquello, no se atrevía a hacerlo, pero ahora era el momento preciso para decírselo.

_Yo….yo estoy embrazada_ – lo había hecho y al fin se sentía mas relajada pero aun faltaba la peor parte….saber que opinaba el- _ Te entenderé si es que esto será una carga para ti no te preocupes que yo me encargare de…._ – todo paso tan de repente que no supo cuando Kanda la había abrazado y la aprisionaba entre sus brazos.

_Tonta…_ ­- nuevas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos al oírlo hablar – _jamás permitiría que algo así le sucediera a mi hijo y mucho menos a ti_ – no podía creer lo que escuchaba pero de lo que estaba segura era de que todos sus temores se habían esfumado y con ellos la duda.

El joven la tomo del mentón y la beso tiernamente, pues estaba feliz a pesar de la sorpresa, nunca antes había pensado en formar una familia, pero…el destino caprichoso te sorprende cuando menos te lo esperas y el agradecía que esto le hubiera sucedido a ellos dos.

Decidieron esperar a que la joven se sintiera mejor para darles la noticia a todos, sabiendo que recibirían un gran regaño (por parte de Komui claro esta) y de seguro uno que otro exorcista sorprendido al saber que Kanda…Yuu Kanda seria padre, pero de todos modos lo único que les importaba a ambos era su felicidad y la del nuevo miembro que llegaría….el futuro?

No estaban seguros de que sucedería en el futuro, pero de lo que si estaban seguros era de que se amaban y que así seria hasta el fin……

_**FIN**_

**Genial!! Al fin termine este fic con el que tuve bastantes problemas, sobre todo a la hora de escribir el lemon xD. Espero volver pronto con algún otro fic tal vez de esta seria pero cambiando uno de los personajes. Los dejo, cuídense mucho y les deseo a todos un muy Feliz Año nuevo 2009, esperando que sea mucho mejor para cada uno y que se cumpla todo aquello que anhelen.**

**Nos vemos, se despide su amiga Kagomehb ja ne bye x3^**


	3. Agradecimientos

_**¡Hola chicos!**_

_Vengo a agradecerles a todos por su apoyo incondicional__ ya que por falta de tiempo no lo hice en el capitulo anterior(la presión de cumplir con la promesa de actualizar para año nuevo xDu), realmente me alegra saber que este fic fue de su total agrado (con algunas fallitas por ahí pero bueno, mejoraran en el futuro xD) Tomare en cuenta la continuación de este fic, de todos modos si algo sale yo le avisare, también espero seguir contando con su apoyo en los próximos proyectos que tenga en mente. Cuídense mucho y cualquier cosa ya saben que pueden contar conmigo._

_Se despide su amiga Kagomehb ;3_

_**Agradecimientos:**_

_Kaon-sama_

_Apple_Rin_

_Detective Hikaru_

_Allen-Kun_

_Iana_

_Yullenuchimaki_

_Sabin_

_Alice_

_Vaipra_

_Kasumi66_

_**También agradezco a aquellas personas que tal vez no dejaron review pero que sin embargo se tomaron la molestia de leer el fic. **_


End file.
